Unbreakable Hearts
by weirdyourthisreadcanyouif
Summary: Padme thinks about the day Anakin left her.


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, or anything affiliated with star wars… sucks to be me huh? I could care less if you people review this or read it, keep you comments to yourself or let them out… I'm probably not going to read the reviews anyway, post some or not I don't care. The song "Unbreakable Heart" belongs to Miss Jessica Andrews.  
  
Summary: Padme dwells on the day that Anakin left her.  
  
  
  
Unbreakable Heart  
  
By: SkywalkersAngl  
  
  
  
Padme stood in her large bedroom staring down at the large city of Naboo, she took in everything; The scents, the people, the sky, yes the sky. The sky had always been what captured her here on Naboo. No matter what time of year it was, or what time of day or night it was the sky was the most beautiful thing Padme had ever seen. Padme's lips curled up into a slight grin, a grin that could only be described as a smile. She sure hadn't had much to smile about lately, her life felt as though it were coming to an end. The last 6 months of her life couldn't have been any worse, one day Anakin just walked out on her, just left her, she gently rubbed her stomach as her unborn twins began to kick. Padme sighed to herself as she stared at the twin suns that had begun to fade behind the rolling hills, preparing the city for the summer evening that was soon among them. All Padme could do was close her eyes and just dream, dream of the happiness she now couldn't have, dream of what the future would hold for her twins, dream of what it would be like to have Anakin back again.  
  
An empty room, a broken fairy tale  
  
A hollow girl with empty arms  
  
From an angels tears, god made the stars  
  
Why cant he make me an unbreakable heart?  
  
In my blue world, you shone like heavens fire  
  
And left me cryin' in the dark  
  
How could anyone be so hard  
  
Did you think I had an unbreakable heart?  
  
  
  
Padme snapped out of her dream as she heard her large metal door slide open and Sabe appear.  
  
" Pad? You okay?" Sabe said, her voice comforting.  
  
"Yea, im fine" Padme said wiping a tear from her eye as she turned away from sabe.  
  
" Are you sure?" Sabe said once again walking over to Padme and putting a arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yea im sure, what makes you think im not?" Padme said as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Padme I've known you for 7 years, plus your eyes are puffy you've been crying" Sabe said as Padme smiled.  
  
" Im fine" Padme replied.  
  
"Pad you need to get out more, screw Anakin you have to get on with your life, your going to have babies soon you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Ani and just get on with it" Sabe replied as she followed Padme over to the bed.  
  
" Its not that easy Sabe,I cant just forget about him" Padme said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
" Come here" Sabe said as she opened her arms up as Padme fell into them.  
  
" How could he do this to me Sabe? how?" Padme said tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Sabes t shirt.  
  
"Hes a Guy Pad, men are scum just forget him" Sabe said as she stroked Padmes hair her arms wrapped tightly around her. "You don't need him, your going to be a great mom without him" Sabe said.  
  
" I know, its just… " She couldn't finish her sentence. The pain was to great for her to bear. Sabe gently ran her hand up and down Padmes back as she continued to sob for the next hour. Both women talked, and Sabe did her best to comfort her friend, but not much helped. Sabe felt Padme shift in her arms as Padme leaned back and fell onto her pillows.  
  
"Go to sleep Pad" Sabe said as she pulled the covers up over Padme.  
  
"Thanks Sabe" Padme said as she hugged her tightly. Sabe exited the room flipping off Padmes light and shutting the door behind her. Padme turned on her side as she lay her hand on her pregnant belly she could feel her twins moving as she gently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep only one word escaping her lips.  
  
"Anakin" she said softly as she drifted off.  
  
  
  
I suppose I should know  
  
Sometimes love just comes and goes  
  
But I believed, foolish me  
  
We'd go on and on  
  
One day, someone will come to you  
  
And rock you tightly in her arms  
  
Please remember this, when you drop your guard  
  
Nobody had an unbreakable heart  
  
From an angels wings to a fallen star  
  
God makes everything, but unbreakable hearts.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Well that's it, obviously if your reading this than that means you read the story. Review it I don't care I wont be reading them anyway… send all comments or whatever to GymkhanaPrincess @aol.com if you want.. yea whatever I don't know when I will have another story up… see ya! 


End file.
